1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle, and more particularly to a seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle, wherein the position of the seat can be adjusted arbitrarily, so that the user can adjust the seat to the optimum and most comfortable position, so as to fit the user""s stature and size, thereby satisfying the user""s practical requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a support base 20 having an upper end provided with a limit frame 21 and a lower end connected to the main body (not shown) of the exercising cycle, an adjusting base 10 adjustably mounted on the limit frame 21 of the support base 20 and formed with a plurality of positioning holes 11, a seat 1A mounted on the adjusting base 10, and a positioning bolt 22 screwed on the limit frame 21 of the support base 20 and inserted into one of the positioning holes 11 of the adjusting base 10. Thus, the positioning bolt 22 can be inserted into one of the positioning holes 11 of the adjusting base 10, so as to adjust the relative position between the adjusting base 10 and the limit frame 21 of the support base 20, such that the position of the seat 1A can be adjusted.
However, the positioning holes 11 of the adjusting base 10 are spaced from each other, so that the position of the seat 1A cannot be adjusted arbitrarily to the optimum and most comfortable place to fit the user""s stature and cannot satisfy the user""s practical requirements.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle, wherein the adjusting base can slide relative to the support bracket of the support base by guidance of the positioning bolt in the adjusting slot of the adjusting base, such that the position of the seat can be adjusted easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user adjusting the position of the seat.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle, wherein the position of the seat can be adjusted arbitrarily, so that the user can adjust the seat to the optimum and most comfortable position, so as to fit the user""s stature and size, thereby satisfying the user""s practical requirements.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle, wherein the catch bolt is extended through the screw member and is screwed into the inner threaded section of the positioning bolt, thereby preventing the screw member from detaching from the positioning bolt due to an excessive rotation when the screw member is unscrewed from the positioning bolt.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a seat adjusting device of an exercising cycle, comprising a support base, an adjusting base, a positioning bolt, and a screw member, wherein:
the support base has an upper end provided with a support bracket, the support bracket of the support base has a bottom formed with a positioning hole;
the adjusting base is adjustably mounted on the support bracket of the support base and has a bottom formed with an elongated adjusting slot;
the positioning bolt is mounted in the adjusting base and extended through the adjusting slot of the adjusting base and the positioning hole of the support bracket of the support base; and
the screw member is screwed on the positioning bolt and rested on the positioning tube of the support bracket of the support base.